


Long Walks and First Kisses

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Square(s) Filled: AlexClaire (SPN Kink Bingo)





	Long Walks and First Kisses

**Square(s) Filled:**  AlexClaire  
**Theme:**  First Kiss  
**Ship:** Alex (Annie) Jones x Claire Novak  
**Rating:** General  
**Warnings:** None.  


End file.
